


In Which Stammi Vicino is Butchered by Two Drunk Dorks In Love

by hopefullyanauthor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunk karaoke, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, Teensy Lil Drabble, VictUuri, Victuri, prompt, stammi vicino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefullyanauthor/pseuds/hopefullyanauthor
Summary: Various things have led to this moment.Some of those things include: a party involving pretty much everyone who is anyone in the skating world, a well-deserved Laureus award for Viktor, several (or was it several hundred?) cocktails, and a karaoke machine, although not necessarily in that order.





	In Which Stammi Vicino is Butchered by Two Drunk Dorks In Love

Various things have led to this moment.

Some of those things include: a party involving pretty much everyone who is anyone in the skating world, a well-deserved Laureus award for Viktor, several (or was it several hundred?) cocktails, and a karaoke machine, although not necessarily in that order.

Either way, no one seems to care that Yuuri is holding the microphone; there's only a small crowd near the karaoke machine, anyway. 

So he decides to go for it. Because why the fuck not.

“Sss – shhh, Phichit, I'm singing this ok? Ahem. SssentooonavochechepiangelontAAANNNOOOO-”

It only gets better from then on. 

 

Viktor is standing by the bar, in conversation with someone who has been congratulating him for far too long, when he feels a tug on his sleeve and turns to see a growling Yurio. He's still not old enough to drink here, which Viktor can sympathise with – being surrounded by boozy adults can't be much fun. He looks angrier than usual, though.

“Can you at least give that moron Katsudon an audience so he'll stop making a fool of himself?”

“I'm sorry?” 

Yurio looks ready to explode; he stabs his finger to a gathering group of people across the room. “He's fucking serenading you, ok? Go over there, and make it stop.”

Viktor doesn't have to move though, because all at once he can see Yuuri perfectly. His darling fiancé has climbed onto a table, of course, and is swaying a little as he totally butchers the Italian language:

“ - quesssstanotteasssiemeallissshhhhtelllleeee, pffft oh my god ok -” 

Viktor quickly turns back to whoever it was he was supposed to be talking to (he's forgotten their name anyway) and fixes them with his best Winning Media Smile. 

“I'm terribly sorry, but that's the love of my life singing our song, and he's about to do the chorus without me.”

Yurio's face goes from beetroot anger to purple fury as he watches the winner of five gold medals and now a _fucking Laureus_ award, climb onto the bar. 

“Vikto-”

“STAMMMIIII VIIICCIIIIIIINOOOOOO-”

**Author's Note:**

> send me more Victuuri song prompts on @where-his-towel-is on tumblr! give me all your fave victuuri tunes that you want me to be inspired by ;)
> 
> have a great day wherever you may be ^-^


End file.
